


4:30 -  8:00

by TaliaMamane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it gets better I promise, Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima's a meanie, cursing, established Kagehina, hinatas a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaMamane/pseuds/TaliaMamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's gone a little too far this time, and Yamaguchi's none the better for it.<br/>Or, in which Hinata Shouyo's motherly, terrifying and boyfriend modes are shown to different people.<br/>Rated T because teenage boys and their stupid cursing oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:30 -  8:00

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
"Pathetic."  
"I wonder why I even associate with you sometimes."  
"You're so slow, Yamaguchi."  
...  
"Sorry, Tsukki."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear crying.  
It wasn't loud enough for him to identify who it was, but he definitely heard sniffles.  
Hinata Shouyo walked out of the changing room for the school volleyball team and walked in the direction of the crying, noticing it was getting dark outside and he should probably text his boyfriend and let him know he would meet up with him soon. He stopped at a secluded hallway, noticing that it had gotten much louder and he did, indeed, recognize the voice. stepping into the hallway slowly and quietly, his eyes traveled to the far corner of the area and hunched up there, as he had thought, was.. "Yamaguchi?" It was said in a quiet manner, but the sobbing boy flinched as if he had yelled it.  
Hinata crept closer, ending up in front of his teammate. He crouched in front of Yamaguchi. "What happened to you, are you hurt?" He was surprised by the answer he recieved in return. Yamaguchi did not lift his head from where it was buried in his knees. "Leave." It was flat, scathing and said roughly. It was also very unlike Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi, why are you crying? Where's Tsukishima?" "Why are you here? Do you want to laugh at me? Go ahead."  
Hinata frowned as Yamaguchi finally lifted his head and faced him. His eyes were red and there were tear streaks on his cheeks. He also had creases in his face from resting it on his knees for too long. "I'm not here to laugh at you, stupid rivalry doesn't mean I would mock you when you are like this." Looking into the other boy's eyes, Hinata prompted softly, "Yamaguchi, are you here alone?" Yamaguchi sniffed again before replying in a hoarse voice. "Yes." "How long have you been here? Club activities ended at 4:30, and it's past 6." "A while." Hinata sat next to Yamaguchi, leaning his back on the wall. Crouching for too long had made his legs hurt. "Wanna talk about why you're crying?" Yamaguchi shot him a look that may have been meant to seem defiant, but the fact that Yamaguchi's eyes were filling with tears again at just the thought of it told Hinata that wasn't his real emotion. "It's.. It's.. Yamaguchi broke down, finally, sobbing into his hands. Hinata awkwardly patted his back, somewhat pitying the other boy even though they fought on a daily basis.  
"I-I c-confessed to him.. and all he said was that it was p-pathetic and walked away, a-and he said I was worthless.. It's not like he's wrong, y'know? B-but I had at least thought he would understand and just reject me, n-not.. say all that.." Yamaguchi stopped talking and his face scrunched up as he tried to hold in his tears. Mind racing, Hinata wrapped his other arm around Yamaguchi, allowing him to cry onto his shoulder. Yamaguchi liked Tsukishima, and he had gotten.. rejected? And with the most heartless words possible, to boot. Something was clearly wrong here. Hinata patted him, then his eyes widened as the exit door in the hallway widened slightly and Kageyama's head poked in. Kageyama looked confused, and without making any noise, pointed at Yamaguchi and raised an eyebrow slightly. Hinata shook his head back. 'I'll tell you later,' he mouthed. 'You can leave if you want to." Kageyama nodded at the first part of his statement, then shook his head at the second. 'I'll wait in the ice cream shop,' Kageyama mouthed back. 'You take care of him.' Kageyama's expression was soft and sympathetic as he gestured towards the boy still hugging Hinata and unable to stifle his sobs. Saying that, he shut the door silently. Yamaguchi had begun to quiet down a bit, now only hiccuping. "'m sorry.. 's probably annoying to have to put up with this, especially cause I'm mean to you all the time.." Hinata was about to reply, but he heard the noise of another door closing. His eyes narrowed when he saw someone look around the corner, then duck back where they had came. Hinata dug a pack of tissues out of his bookbag, hands shaking slightly in anger.  
"You," he said, addressing Yamaguchi as gently as he could while controlling his newfound rage, "can take this. You should go home soon, because it's getting dark, but don't hesitate to stay here a bit more to calm down. I have to go,but you can text me if you want to talk or anything. And hey, Yamaguchi?" He paused as he said this, then continues. "Don't blame yourself or beat yourself up about this. Tsukishima.. he's a fucking idiot. He doesn't know how to express himself properly, so he ends up acting really mean. He is an asshole, but he really needs you. You shouldn't think otherwise." Yamaguchi nodded at his words. "Hey, Hinata?" It was spoken a bit timidly. "I never said this, but... thanks.." Hinata nodded and started down the hallway. The second he rounded the corner, he found exactly who he thought he would with his back against a row of lockers.  
"You." He hissed at Tsukishima,backing him against the lockers and grabbing the front of his shirt. He still kept quiet for fear of Yamaguchi hearing them. "You piece of shit." Tsukishima's eyes were wide, and he kept still and silent. "Do you know what I just found? Yamaguchi, who has been crying in the hallway for two hours because of you, you asshole." Hinata tightened his grip on Tsukishima. It actually hurt a bit. "And you are calmly standing here? Were you wondering where he had gone? Wanted to walk home together? You have no right," He hissed, "to think of things llike that after what you told him."  
"Even if you didn't like him back- even if you were opposed to the thought- how could you tell a person who puts up with your insults and 'shut up's and coldness every single day and backs you up and defends you and protects you and fucking loves you- HOW, HOW could you tell him he was worthless? How could you even think of it? I fight with him every day and that thought disgusts me to the point of making me sick. You," he stopped, shaking his head in contempt. "you're terrible."  
"Shut up." Hinata looked up at Tsukishima, about to reply angrily, but stopped when he saw Tsukishima with his face in his hands. "How would YOU understand? People don't.. people don't LIKE me. Yamaguchi is practically the only person who'll give me the time of day! It would be ridiculous if someone were to feel more than a strained friendship for me. You think I don't know I'm not a nice person? You think I don't know that I don't deserve Yamaguchi, who is sweet and lighthearted and entirely too good for me? I GET IT. In fact, as much as I want to go over there and tell him-" Tsukishima coughed. "Tell him- he means so much to me- I.. I can't. I can't just do that. I'm not the one he wants. he'll realize that. He probably already has-"  
Tsukishima had never gotten punched so hard in his life. He had also very rarely been more shocked.  
"You are going to go and fucking apologize and tell him your real fucking feelings, you loser. DON'T-" he emphasized as Tsukishima began to open his mouth- "try to say no. You are fucking scum for making your friend who goes through so much SHIT for you like he is not worth anything. And just for your stupid insecurity? You're downright shameful. Now, I am going to go have ice cream with my boyfriend and YOU are going to straighten things out and treat Yamaguchi to ice cream after, as well. If you can't make him feel like you care for him, you don't even deserve him as a friend." With this, Hinata let go of Tsukishima's shirt and backed up a bit. "You only say mean things to Yamaguchi because you know he'll stand by you and have your back and care for you anyway. You should think of what will happen when he's sick of just dealing with your asshole-ey behavior." With that, Hinata turned and stomped away.  
Tsukishima released his held breath as the door closed. "Fuck," he muttered. "Kid's fucking insane." He brought his hand to his swelling cheek. Kid packed a punch, though he would never admit it. He peered around the corner and saw Yamaguchi. Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed at what he saw. Yamaguchi's face was red and raw from crying too much and rubbing at his face. He was hunched up, arms about his knees and forehead resting lightly on the top of them. He had caused this. "I should probably go home.." Tsukishima heard him mutter. This was his last chance. Tsukishima rounded the corner and walked towards his... what was Yamaguchi?  
His friend?  
A teammate?  
The person he lik-  
Tsukishima's steps quickened until he was right in front of Yamaguchi. When the other boy looked up and identified him, he visibly flinched and cast his eyes to the ground, tears filling them again. "Y-..Yamaguchi." Tsukishima began hesitantly. Yamaguchi met eyes with Tsukishima and smiled the fakest smile Tsukishima had ever seen. "Hey, Tsukki. Sorry about earlier, I was being st-stupid.." It only took one more look at the boy before Tsukishima crumbled, kneeling on the ground and wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi. The sudden move caused him to flinch again. "Ts-...Tsukki?" Tsukishima buried his face in Yamaguchi's hair, nuzzling his nose into it. "'m sorry.." He mumbled. "Wha-" "I'm a real jerk, y'know." Yamaguchi looked severely confused. Tsukishima just hugged him tighter. He stayed silent for a moment,trying to think of what to say. He hadn't thought this through enough. Yamaguchi's hair muffled his next words so much that they could barely be heard. "...thought it was just a stupid joke.. didn't wanna be serious about it.. " then, finally, a bit louder and said with eyes cast downward, "I always... say things that I do not mean. Especially," he paused and looked seriously into Yamaguchi's eyes, "to you. I.. You are always there for me, to the point where I take it for granted how much I need you."  
"You were the first person to take the time and effort to deal with me. And to put up with my bullshit. I," he hesitated, cheeks flushing a bit. "I can't thank you enough for that. I didn't think you could be serious earlier, because you're so good to me and I never do anything in return. I.. did not want to get my hopes up." Tsukishima could see Yamaguchi tearing up again.  
"Yamaguchi, I like you."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hinata ran into the ice cream shop, legs aching. He spotted Kageyama sitting at a corner table alone and walked over to him exhaustedly, plopping into the opposite seat. "Hey." Kageyama snorted, his signature half-smirk finding it's way onto his face. "Hey yourself. We were supposed to meet here at 6:30, and it's 7:30. What happened over there?" Hinata grimaced. "Tsukishima happened. He went too far, and Yamaguchi was really beat up over it." Kageyama nodded. "Is he okay?" Normally, Kageyama couldn't care less about the two, but similar to Hinata, it wasn't like he wanted his teammates to be in pain. "Yeah, I hope he is, anyway, Tsukishima was in there. I was so angry, I hit him! I sent him after Yamaguchi, though." Kageyama inspected Hinata's hands, slightly disbelieving. He spotted a series of small cuts on Hinata's knuckles. "You actually hit him." Hinata smiled. "I slammed him into a locker too." "You got cut from it." Gently, Kageyama lifted Hinata's hand to his lips and kissed the shallow cuts. There wasn't really anyone in the shop, so who cared? Hinata giggled. He loved it when Kageyama did small things like this. The stinging had kind of been bothering him before, but Kageyama's soft, slightly dry lips were like a painkiller. He was lucky. "Alright, now let's get our ice cream. It'll be my treat, since I made you wait~" He grabbed Kageyama's arm and ran to the counter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Yamaguchi, I like you." He had sat back a bit, taking his arms off of Yamaguchi. This was scary. Yamaguchi was able to do this so casually?  
The two brown eyes watching him (almond shaped, with green flecks, Tsukishima had always admired them) widened and the arching brows above them shot up high. "I..Tsukki.. d-do you mean it?" Tsukishima frowned and blushed darker. "Yes, idiot! Even though you probably hate me now, cause I was an asshole, which would be normal, but-"  
"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi shot into Tsukishima's chest, toppling them off balance so they ended up lying on the floor. Yamaguchi had his arms around Tsukishima, and was hugging him tight. (A.K.A. squeezing the air out of his lungs) Tsukishima had deteriorated into blushing profusely. He was red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. "Yamaguchi, what the-""Tsuuukiiii! I was so worried! I thought you'd never talk to me agaiiinnnn.." Now he was nuzzling his face into Tsukishima's chest. Slowly and hesitantly, Tsukishima brought up one arm and put it back around his friend. "I couldn't have done that. " He mumbled. They stayed like that for a while, until they heard doors being slammed and locked. They quickly shot apart as the soccer team ran down the hall and out the door. "Man, we practiced so long today!" "Yeah, I'm tired." "Wanna go for nikuman?"  
When the team left, the two were still blushing, realizing there had still been others in the building the whole time. Awkward silence ensued, and the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both of them were fidgeting and looking away from each other. They could hear the clock on the wall ticking.  
Finally, Tsukishima broke the tense quiet. "Um.. Do you wanna go for ice cream?" He didn't know why he was following Hinata's instructions, but he figured it was better than going to get nikuman at the store crowded with the soccer team anyway. "I'll treat you." He said it in a monotonous manner, with his normal flat voice, but the wide grin on Yamaguchi's face said that was just fine. "Yeah! Ice cream!" Then, getting closer and looking up into the taller boy's eyes, "Thanks, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi picked up his bookbag and stood up, complaining about how stiff his legs were. They walked to the club room to pick up Tsukishima's belongings and set off to the store, Yamaguchi smiling ear to ear and Tsukishimsa unable to hide a soft smile as well.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hinata finished the last bite of his previously mountainous ice cream sundae and licked his lips. Kageyama stared at him disbelievingly. "How did you even finish all that?" Hinata grinned, a spot of chocolate (one of his many, many toppings) still on his cheek. "It wasn't that much." Kageyama suppressed a chuckle. Hinata ate like a four year old. "You have stuff on your face, idiot." Hinata's smile faded as he stuck out his tongue and attempted to lick it off. His tongue was too short, so Kageyam got the privilege of watching Hinata struggle to find the very obvious smudge of fudge on his face. After almost five minutes, he grabbed a napkin, leaned forward, and cleaned it for him, then sneakily kissed his cheek where the spot had previously been, bringing the smile back onto Hinata's face tenfold. Hinata's chiming laughter was cut short when the two looked out the glass doors of the shop and saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima staring at them, eyes bugging out of their heads comically. Tsukishima hadn't registered that Hinata had said "boyfriend" before until just now, and of all people it was Kageyama freakin' Tobio? Hinata gave them a knowing look. "Look who it is. We were just about to leave." Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand ("Oi, Hinata! They're right there!") and hopped down from his seat, pulling him away. After a few minutes in which Tsukishima replayed the most horrifying moment of his life in glorious detail (Hinata giggling sweetly after Kageyama fucking Tobio cleans his face and gives him a peck on the cheek in a public fucking place oh god) Tsukishima felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Hinata (when had they exchanged numbers?) saying "What?I told you I was meeting up with my boyfriend, iiiidiot. You gotta get used to that if you like Yamaguchi anywayyyy :P"  
Tsukishima shuddered, then put his phone away. He looked up at Yamaguchi, surprised to find that he was not wearing the expression of a shell shocked fish, but rather a wistful, pink cheeked look. "Seems kinda nice, huh?  
Oh shit.  
Tsukishima was so, so, so super duper ultimately fucked.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He couldn't let them defeat him, he decided, grabbing hold of Yamaguchi's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends my first foray into the volleydorks fandom.  
> I've always had a headcanon that there would be complications for TsukiYama getting together.. =v= I know this was super cheesy. I also love my boys too much =v=  
> Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
